


Celebrity Crush

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrity Crush, M/M, Reporter Castiel, dean has a silly crush, with gifs and pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may have a tiny crush on the blue eyed reporter on TV. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity Crush

“And here at the scene is Castiel Novak. Castiel?”

Dena smiles as he watched Castiel Novak give the news.

Sam teases about him having a celebrity crush on the reporter, BUT Dean doesn’t care.

He kinda does have a crush on Castiel.

From what he researched, (Yes, researched!), Castiel James Novak, is 30 years old, single and has been a reporter for about 7 years. What was really interesting about him was that a year previously, he came out as bisexual. Is coming out made some waves, both positive and negative. It was rumored that he got some hate mail, but Castiel just shrugged it off.

Dean admired that of Castiel, which made him want to come out too and take whatever people have to say. Now, he watches every day at five and six.

So, maybe he does have a celebrity crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Dean having a major man crush on a reporter. Oh come on, who hasn’t done this to a celebrity they “admired”?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
